<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Appreciation by Amnachil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997224">Body Appreciation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil'>Amnachil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is soft [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Just the author rambling about his boys, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Weight Gain, two dorks who loves the same boy and his body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bon was alone and miserable after he got forbidden to enter another canticles recitation tournament." explains his boyfriend idly. "So when he asked to join us at the baths today, I agreed. 's not like we're going on a date."</p><p>Right, except yes, they're going on a date. Sure, the half demon didn't specify it's one, but how else would you name a little trip together on a sunday? Nevermind, he should've been clearer because Ryuji-Suguro-I-have-a-crush-on-Renzo is coming with them now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is soft [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body Appreciation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure non sense I decided to write because I thought: hey, I didn't do anything about Ryuji's crush in the end!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You agreed to what?!"</p><p>Rin didn't mean to yell, but it's like his perfect day is going up in smoke now.</p><p>"Bon was alone and miserable after he got forbidden to enter another canticles recitation tournament." explains his boyfriend idly. "So when he asked to join us at the baths today, I agreed. 's not like we're going on a date."</p><p>Right, except yes, they're going on a date. Sure, the half demon didn't specify it's one, but how else would you name a little trip together on a sunday? Nevermind, he should've been clearer because Ryuji-Suguro-I-have-a-crush-on-Renzo is coming with them now. At least if Rin can't stop it from happening.</p><p>"You know he's just faking right?" he mumbles, pleading. "He was totally fine yesterday when I saw him. I'm sure he's playing with your kind heart, so can't we... say no? It'll be better only the both of us..."</p><p>The son of Satan punctuates his speech with his trade-mark puppy eyes and his lover's expression softens. For a whole second, he hopes he has won.</p><p>"No."</p><p>That's a clear, definitive no. The kind the pink haired would never use on Ryuji, his... master in the Myo Dha sect, Rin's thinks bitterly. Anyway, no point being mad about it now, he should've say it's a date earlier. Pinching his nose, he sighs, conceding defeat. Let's make a friendly gathering, then.</p><p>"I can't cancel at the last minute." Renzo explains. "Bon's already waiting outside for us. We can always go to the baths only the two of us another time."</p><p>"Right. It's a deal, okay?"</p><p>The human nods, which appease the future Paladin. At least, not everything is lost. Just, to be clear, he doesn't hate Ryuji, of course not. Surely, the day'll be nice, and they should be able to talk about something else than work, for once.</p><p>"Let's go babe." his boyfriend smiles, already heading to the door.</p><p>Rin follows suit, worry not totally forgotten, but pushed to the back of his mind. They go to have fun, and fun they'll have!</p><p> </p><p>Using all his patience and kindness, the half-demon kept his jealousy in check for an hour. Joining Bon at the metro station, they reached the baths without problem. They changed, and sure, Suguro stared at Renzo's booty but it's ok, Renzo's booty is just really nice to look at. Things escalate when they finally are in the baths. In the sauna to be precise, while they're alone, only the three of them.</p><p>"I want a massage." the pink haired whispers lazily.</p><p>Rin's head perks up, his tail wags with anticipation. With nobody around, he can totally do a good back-rub and... who knows? Stroking somewhere else.</p><p>"I can give you a massage. I trained at my father's temple."</p><p>That's... not the son of Satan who's offering. Bon, of course, is quick to jump on the opportunity. Though, no way he's gonna put his hands on the magnificient body of Renzo.</p><p>"Sorry Suguro, I'll be the one giving a massage." the son of Satan assertively says. "You don't have enough skills for that. I know what he prefers, so I'm the best option."</p><p>Hopefully, this should be enough to shut his friend-rival up. Wishful thinking.</p><p>"My family has a special massage technique passed down since centuries." this one counters. "Can you really rivalise with such a tradition?"</p><p>Maybe not, but still. There is zero chance, not a single one, that Rin'll let such a thing happens. They glare at each other, fists clenched. They may be in their early twenties, they still don't know how to resolve things peacefully, apparently.</p><p>"Look, idiot, I'm Renzo's boyfriend." Rin growls. "It's kinda obvious he'll choose me over some sort of technique or god know what you're suggesting to do."</p><p>"Dumbass, don't treat me like a pervert." Bon asnwers him back. "You know shit, I'm competent, the odds are on my side."</p><p>He dares?! The half demon stands up, ready to argue back, when he suddenly realises how ridiculous they sound. Usually, he's not so easily angered, and he has to remember they're here for a relaxing day between friends. Not a fist-fight of sort.</p><p>"You know what? Renzo can talk for himself, so let's ask him."</p><p>Bon's scowl lessens a little at the suggestion, and they turns to the third boy expectantly. Only to notice he has moved to the door, and he's about to leave.</p><p>"I meant a massage from a professional." the pink haired smiles at them. "Like that cute girl over there."</p><p>Of course! Of course this whole idea was for a girl. Well, at least, neither Suguro nor Rin are talking anymore. They watch, helplessly, as the body of their dream goes away to ask a massage at the reception.</p><p> </p><p>This is how the two friends find themselves alone in the sauna. At first, it's slightly uncomfortable, both deep in thought. The half-demon feels a bit stupid, to be honest. Well, more than usual. Arguing over a massage sounds silly, now. Glancing at Bon, he notes the dude looks dejected. He probably wanted to spend the day with his crush, even without intentions behind it. Rin has the urge to talk to him now.</p><p>"You know, Renzo insisted you came with us." he reveals. "That was supposed to be a date at first, for me to enjoy the view."</p><p>Suguro gives him a look of recognition, maybe for ending the awkward silence.</p><p>"That's totally the type. He acts like he doesn't care about anything, but he wanted to make me happy..."</p><p>Maybe the son of Satan's boyfriend did. Maybe not, nobody will never know with that boy. Anyhow, now the atmosphere seems more casual.</p><p>"Man, can't believe a girl got to touch his lovehandles." Rin sighs, sitting down again. "They're so squishy!"</p><p>It took him a second to catch on what he just babbled out. Now Bon'll think he's taunting him and they will fight again.</p><p>"Yeah, they look really grabbable..." Suguro answers him, eyes lost in what seems to be a nice vision. "I always imagine, if I just pinch his lovehandles, I'm sure Renzo'd squeak."</p><p>The idea makes the future Paladin snorts. He perfectly pictures it: his friend sneakily coming behind his lover, and squeezing his side. The pink haired would definitively squeaks.</p><p>"He's really became cute as he got chubby..." Bon whispers. "Don't take it the wrong way, he has always been plenty cute but now... How his cheeks are just slightly rounder, his jawline a tad less defined, that's... so charming."</p><p>Rin finds himself nodding before his jealousy can even awaken again. It's true, his boyfriend's face is adorable. Is it pity, or just mutual understanding of the Truth, the half demon doesn't know but he hasn't any will to fight now.</p><p>"You're damn right." he approves. "Also, have you seen his titties? They're per-fect."</p><p>The two share a look. For the sake of respect and politeness, Ryuji won't say it, but they both want to grope Renzo here and there.</p><p>"That girl is lucky." the older boy grumbles. "She gets to touch his belly. I want to do it since he started to have a little of pudge because of you."</p><p>Not gonna happen, but the man can dream. Rin understands, really. Everything began more than one year ago, and his partner plumped up nicely. The masseur is indeed lucky to have an access to his flabby tummy.</p><p>"I'm jealous you got him first..." Bon suddenly states, but without any hostility. "Though I must thank you too."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"You fed him so well."</p><p>Oh, that, they can agree on.</p><p>"Speaking of, it's almost time for lunch." The half-demon remarks. "Let's go dude."</p><p>He is kinda proud they managed to talk about their shared kink peacefully. Sure, they're both interested in the same person, but at least, they can appreciate said person's beauty together. That's better than they usually do.</p><p> </p><p>The duo meets Renzo in the picnic area after getting in swimming trunks. It's a little room behind the main building, where clients can eat before going back to the baths. And suddenly, everything makes sense. As Rin is bringing the food out his basket, he notices Bon doing the same next to him. </p><p>"I cooked for today, didn't you get the memo?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" his friend answers. "Renzo insisted, saying you hadn't the time to cook anything for today!"</p><p>They share a look, and turns to the pink haired lad, who's leisurely slouched on his seat. And he has the audacity to shrug.<br/>
"That's just food. The more, the better, right?"</p><p>Logically, Rin should get mad, or at least reproach him his attitude. The date is ruined, and his boyfriend invited Bon only to have plenty to eat?! But what he says is true. The more food, the better, because it means a potentially stuffed belly in the near future. Neither the half demon nor Suguro want to miss that, they realise.</p><p>"Since we're all on the same page, can I dig in now?" Renzo asks.</p><p>He doesn't wait their permission to grab two sandwiches, one from each of them, and devour them. Of course, they're in public, and Suguro is here, so he's not making a show of himself, just enjoying his food. Still, it's enough for the half demon and his friend to be mesmerized. They don't stare, that would be impolite and surely uncomfortable, but they can't help some quick glances. Besides, it doesn't take long for the pink haired boy's tummy to grow. He is cramming the food pretty fast after all. So fast, the show is over in half an hour max. Rin isn't surprised: they're not in their appartment, and Renzo wouldn't go overboard in the presence of other people. It's not like there is nothing to see for all that. His swimwear seem rather tight now around his bigger girth. His swollen belly's pushing forward, nicely full. </p><p>"Your cooking is top-notch Bon..." he sighs contentedly. "You really improved. And Rin, you'll always be the best in my heart babe, that was amazing."</p><p>Just like that, he rubs his bloated tummy, making it jiggle. An innocent, completely natural gesture, but it's enough for the son of Satan to growls inspite of himself. This one look, as a unintentionally teasing hand draw little circles on the exposed flesh. He watches his boyfriend getting comfortable, leaning on the backrest of his chair. This way, his belly is even more showcased.<br/>
"Oof, gotta take a nap." Renzo whispers, already dozing, always one fast asleep. "Wake me up in a moment..."</p><p>The two others are still as stone, listening to his evening breath. Rin almost forget Ryuji's here with them, to be honest. He's to focused on the distended tummy in front of him. His eyes trails from his boyfriend's hips to his lower belly. He imagines, if he could touch, going up to the navel. Dirty thoughts are crossing his mind now. He'd totally play with his partner's tits, then lick down to his tummy, leaving smooches all the way.</p><p>"Damnit... is he doing it on purpose?"<br/>
Goodbye, sweet fantasy, Rin's back in the real world. Bon's looking at him, his expression torn between exasperation and amusement.<br/>
"Being so sexy I mean, is he even conscious of it?" he clarifies.</p><p>"He's definitively aware he has assets." the son of Satan chuckles. "But I'm not sure he realises how much it affects us poor mortals."</p><p>They both look fondly at him. Surely, they think the same: this man is beautiful. He has the perfect body and, even if they'll never say it outloud, the perfect personality. Totally unbiased opinion.</p><p>"Don't forget he's my boy though." Rin recalls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wouldn't say Ryuji and Rin are now bestfriend but... At least there's something they can agree on! Finally!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>